1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing equipment and accessories. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for holding a fishing rod and for audibly or visually signaling the fisherman that a fish is feeding on the bait.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent years, the sport of still fishing has become increasingly popular. To enhance the enjoyment of still fishing, numerous devices have been suggested for holding the fisherman's pole and for signaling the strike of a fish. The basic objective of these devices is to permit the fisherman to cast his line and then leave the rod unattended until he is signaled that a fish has taken the bait. In this way, the fisherman's hands are free to read or attend to other tasks until a strike is made. When the alarm sounds, the fisherman can then set the hook and reel the fish in.
Many of the devices which have been suggested are so elaborate and complicated in operation as to be inefficient and inconvenient in use. Others are poorly engineered and lack the necessary degree of precision to reliably alert the fisherman that a fish is feeding on the bait. Still others are cumbersome in operation, lack versatility and often are so cheaply constructed that they are impractical in use.
The apparatus of the present invention successfully overcomes the various drawbacks of the prior art devices. For example, the apparatus of the present invention, because of its unique rod counterbalance arrangement and cooperating adjustment mechanism, provides such a high degree of sensitivity that even the slightest pull on the line is instantaneously detected. Due to its superior engineering design, the apparatus is extremely lightweight and compact, while at the same time providing unsurpassed reliability. In addition, it is extremely versatile and can be used from a fishing bank for deadline or float fishing, or it can be used from an anchored boat for float fishing. When used for bank fishing, the unique vertical support member of the apparatus can function as a ground stake for convenient insertion into the ground adjacent the stream or lake. Alternatively, the ground stake can be adjustably connected to the leg of an outdoor chair so that the fisherman can sit in his chair and have his fishing rod disposed in close proximity to his arm. The chair connection feature can be beneficial to a handicapped person in a wheelchair. The chair leg connecting means of the apparatus is uniquely designed to provide space for attaching accessories such as a bait holder, tackle holder, or beverage holder.
Because the signaling means of the device emits both audio and visual signals, the apparatus can be used with equal proficiency for either night or day fishing. When used for night fishing, the fisherman need not employ fishing lights to watch the line or float since a strike will instantaneously be signaled by a small light which forms a part of the signaling mechanism.
The novel design of the rod holding and counterbalancing arm of the apparatus, wherein only the tip of the rod handle is encapsulated, permits a quick release of the fishing rod so that when a strike is signaled, the fisherman can immediately and expeditiously remove the rod from the apparatus to freely play the fish unencumbered by the holding and signaling apparatus. In contradistinction, in many of the prior art devices, the fishing rod and reel rests along the entire length of the rod supporting arm, making attachment and expeditious removal of the rod most difficult. In other prior art devices, the complexity of the apparatus requires that the entire rod holder and signal be held while the fisherman plays the fish. Such constructions have proven to be most cumbersome in operation.
Applicant is familiar with the following prior art patents which comprise the closest art known to applicant and which serve to clearly illustrate the novelty of the present invention:
McGuire -- 3,888,034, Whitfield -- 3,835,568 PA0 Wheaton -- 3,874,107, Jennings -- 3,646,697 PA0 Morgan -- 3,862,508, Sloan -- 3,618,068 PA0 Hartley -- 2,816,388